


Birthdays

by ShinyCharX



Series: Vocaloid ficlets [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 2020 suuuuuuucked, Based on Hey Len by asheCorinthos, Really really really short, Siblings, birthday ficlet, i love these two soooo much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX
Summary: Rin and Len reflect a little on 2020 during their birthday.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077482
Kudos: 6





	Birthdays

"Rin?"

I sit down next to my twin brother when he calls. A weak sigh slips through my lips, my electric blue eyes meeting his matching ones.

"Yeah bro?" I ask, tilting my head to the side just a bit.

"It's been a long year, hasn't it? All the people we haven't seen, ones we'll never see again, so many people who we make happy, forced to be away from us…" he trails off. I look down, intertwining my hand in his. "Yeah, I say softly, running hand through my hair. "Yeah it has. But we made it through this year, what's stopping us, our friends and family, and our fans and the millions of other people from making it through the next? Right?" I smile softly, swiftly wrapping my arms around my brother. He lets out a happy nose, and rests his head on top of mine.

"Happy birthday Rin."

"Happy birthday Len."


End file.
